1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to an entertainment system integrating a video source and video monitor within the central armrest/console of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile mote bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, a variety of systems and techniques for integrating entertainment systems within an automobile have been developed.
For example, headrest entertainment systems have been developed and allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, some automobiles are not suited for the utilization of headrest entertainment systems and, therefore, are unable to take advantage of this advancement in technology. Similarly, only larger vehicles can take advantage of the overhead systems commonly found in automobiles.
With this in mind, alternate techniques for implementing entertainment systems within automobiles are needed. The present invention attempts to add to the choices consumers have by providing an automobile entertainment system that may be integrated within the central armrest/console of an automobile.